Airport security screening services protect travelers, air transportation personnel, facilities, and equipment against terrorist and other criminal acts. The heightened awareness of security in the aviation industry has resulted in added focus on the effectiveness of detecting explosives, chemical and biological agents, and other dangerous or illegal materials in luggage and other cargo. Explosives Detection Systems (EDS) have been deployed at airports across the U.S. for screening checked luggage. Most EDS screening uses Computer tomography (CTX) machines that rely upon imaging technology to detect explosives. In addition, Explosives Trace Detection (ETD) devices are currently being used to detect the presence of explosive materials in checked or carry-on bags. Prior to Sep. 11, 2001, EDS screening was primarily used for a relatively small number of checked bags belonging to passengers who were selected randomly or by a Computer Assisted Passenger Prescreening System (CAPPS). After September 11, a goal was set to achieve one hundred percent screening of all checked bags by Dec. 31, 2002.
For example, to facilitate comprehensive baggage screening in small airports or small screening stations at larger airports, the Transportation Security Administration (TSA) has developed the ARGUS EDS program, which is intended to be a low cost, low throughput bag inspection system. The program guidelines establish certain criteria for a new class of EDS. For example, the program requires a certain automated detection success rate, establishes a maximum false alarm rate, specifies a minimum throughput, and places restrictions on the size of the machine.